Tu es comme Londres
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Tout fier de sortir enfin avec Jin, Yuya veut partir en voyage avec lui ! En amoureux !...Hein ? Comment ça on est plus en hiver ? Mais jvous emmerde :'D


**Couple : **Akaki → Jin Akanishi X Takaki Yuya (vous les avez pas oubliés ?) /!\ Lemon (à la fin...)

**Note : **Londres (londres hivernal...) colle bien à l'esprit de ce couple je trouve... Et je voulais signaler au monde que Akaki est désormais bien encré dans mon ptit coeur en leur offrant leur premier lemon (les chanceux !) Hope you wil enjoy it 'till the end.

**Note² :** vous noterez que j'ai laissé les conversations en anglais. Je trouve ça plus classe. J'ai tout fait sans outils de trad parce que la flemme, donc pardon pour les fautes, et libre à vous d'utiliser google traduction ou autre ! Désolée et merci de respecter mon choix. Sinon _ce n'est pas une fic à chapitre_, mais un OS en plusieurs parties très courtes...je ne poste pas régulièrement ces derniers temps, pardon. Mais je compte bien écrire la suite pendant mes deux semaines de vacances...sans internet ! Wouhou ! -_-" Bye bye minna ~

* * *

><p><strong>T'es comme Londres toi.<strong>

_Jin ?

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis, bien enfoncés dans leur coussin, sirotant leur chocolat brûlant, les pieds glissés au chaud sous le kotatsu de la maison des Takaki. Akanishi termina l'article qu'il était en train de lire, puis enfin, daigna tourner les yeux vers son petit ami.

_Hm ?

_Tu repars dans combien de jour ?

_Une semaine. Environ. Pourquoi ?

_Bah, non, pour savoir.

_Ah...

L'ancien KAT-TUN reprit sa lecture, et Yuya appuya sa tête contre son poing, mordillant sa paille entre ses dents, les yeux rivés vers Jin assis en face de lui. Son coeur s'accélérait dès qu'il se disait, non sans une immense fierté : « Ce mec là, il est à moi. » « Ce gars, il m'aime ! » « Jin et moi, on sort ensemble... » Et il pouvait passer des heures à admirer chaque détails de son visage si parfait, en se rappelant toutes ces choses, sans se lasser. Il s'enivrait de cette vision, n'en pouvait plus de faire glisser ses yeux sur sa peau si douce, de laisser couler son regard sur son cou qu'il avait tant envie de mordre à pleine dent, sur ses doigts fins et habiles qui tournaient les pages du magazine...et il relevait un peu la tête, rêveur, regardait ses longs cheveux bruns dont les mèches rebelles étaient soulevées et envoyées dans tous les sens par le souffle du vent...Ses yeux fins et concentrés, qui brillaient sans cesse d'une lueur qui lui brûlait le coeur tant elle était belle. Et quand enfin il se mettait à admirer ses lèvres, il se rappelait que tout cela était vrai. Et pour se le prouver, il se relevait un peu et déposait un long baiser sur la bouche d'Akanishi. Toujours surpris bien qu'habitué, ce dernier lui rendait son baiser, lui souriait, et baissait de nouveau la tête. Yuya se mordit longuement la lèvre inférieure, laissant son esprit vagabonder un peu plus loin. Jin avait mis un col en V violet, moulant, et sa veste de cuir était ouverte, simplement posée sur ses épaules légèrement découvertes, et en se concentrant bien, on pouvait très bien deviner les muscles de son torse.

_En fait...dit alors Takaki Yuya avant de laisser son esprit s'aventurer encore plus loin.

_Oui ?

_En fait je me disais qu'on pourrait passer ces derniers jours ensemble.

L'aîné sourit, ferma le magazine et prêta une attention toute particulière à son petit ami.

_C'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis ce fameux vingt-neuf septembre ?

_Si, si bien sur, répondit le JUMP en souriant à son tour, mais...on sort quand il fait pas trop froid, ou on reste chez toi, ou on vient chez moi quand mes parents sont pas là -pour squatter le kotatsu...on pourrait faire quelque chose de plus innovant, non ?

_...Comme quoi ?

_Je sais pas … je suis jamais sorti du Japon. Les JUMP n'ont pas tellement de travail ces temps-ci, on pourrait peut-être partir en voyage à deux ?

_En voyage ? Mais...où ça ?

_Ben, je sais pas, pas en Amérique c'est sur que pour toi c'est pas top… ni en Asie ! Loin, je veux aller loin. Je me disais … je sais pas, l'Espagne, l'Italie, l'Angleterre...Ou...ou la France ! Je suis sur que Johnny-sama est déjà d'accord!

_Oh, l'Angleterre ! Londres c'est bien !

_Ah bon ? Bah écoute sûrement mais je me disais que la F...

_Londres c'est bien...

_Oui mais...tu sais, Paris tout ça …

_Londres.

_Mode ? Cuisine ?

_Londres !

_Beauté des lieux ! Culture !

_Ou bien Londres...

_Fleuve ?

_Ya un fleuve aussi à Londres tu sais.

_Chic, classe ? Tour Eiffel ?

_Ouais, Londres. Et puis à Londres je pourrai me la jouer avec mon perfect english.

_...Jeunes françaises sexy savent peut-être parler anglais...ou elles pourraient t'apprendre le français aussi...

_Par...Lon...Non, si, Londres...Enfin...Je...Mais...Ouais, si, Londres. Pourquoi tu t'attaches autant à Paris, chou ?

Le visage de Takaki Yuya s'empourpra. Déjà, où avait-il lu qu'il pouvait s'autoriser le droit de l'appeler « chou » ? Venant de sa bouche, c'était beaucoup trop craquant.

_Ben euh...Paris, romantisme quoi...la ville des amoureux, enfin...tu vois...

Un grand sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Jin.

_Mais où donc est le Yuya qui me draguait à grand coup d'appel au viol ?

_Gna gna gna...

_De toute façon, j'ai déjà acheté les billets pour Londres.

_Eeeeh ? Quand ? Comment ?

Akanishi brandit alors fièrement son portable sur lequel il pianotait depuis le début de la conversation.

_Maiiiiis euuuh...

Jin se releva et alla se glisser à côté de son fiancé, et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

_Roh, allez, boude pas ! Toutes les villes ne sont-elles pas merveilleuses quand je suis avec toi ?

_Euh...jsais pas...

L'aîné glissa une main dans le bas de son dos et déposa un deuxième baiser dans son cou, puis de nouveau sur sa joue.

_Tu vas me pardonner un jour ?

Les lèvres de Jin glissèrent sur la peau du jeune homme et se posèrent sur sa bouche.

_Hmmm...je vais voir ce que je peux faire, murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de sa langue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À Londres.<strong>_

_Uwaaaaaah !

_N'est-ce pas ?

_Wow ! Trop de vent !

_Accroche toi à moi si tes 30 kilos ont peur de s'envoler !

_Bakanishi ! On va où, on va où ?

_Déjà, on appelle un taxi -parce que le métro c'est bons pour les pauvres qui sont pas des mecs méga-classe comme nous, et on va déposer nos affaires à l'hôtel !

_Hôtel. _

Le mot résonna plusieurs fois dans l'esprit de Takaki Yuya qui venait de bloquer complètement. Pendant ce long mois, ils s'étaient contentés de baisers, de caresses, de câlins. Pourquoi ? Car depuis leur engueulade du 29 septembre, Yuya ne tenait absolument pas à demander quoi que ce soit à son petit ami de peur que celui-ci le prenne mal. Il attendait que lui vienne le voir. Mais ce dernier, et c'est là que ça se corse, se disait qu'il fallait prouver à Yuya qu'il l'aimait pour autre chose que pour ça, et qu'il lui faisait confiance quand celui-ci disait qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin de coucher avec lui pour l'aimer. De plus, il se sentait un peu mal de dépuceler un mineur qui ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme. Vous comprenez ?

Alors quand le JUMP se souvint que cette fois, ils allaient dormir à deux, peut-être dans le même lit, son coeur fit un bond. Bon, bien sur, Jin avait réservé, il était donc probable qu'ils fassent chambre à part...ou plutôt lit à part. Quoi que...non, c'était impossible !...Alors il pourrait enfin satisfaire son besoin « Jinesque » pendant ce voyage ! C'était excitant comme la sensation qu'à un adolescent de 12 ans qui espère avoir son premier baiser lors du voyage de classe. Sauf qu'on parle de Yuya, vingt ans, mais vous savez, le coeur n'a pas d'âge !

_Chou ! Tu rentres dans la voiture ou je t'abandonne ici ?

_Eh ? Hein ? Ah ! Dé...désolé, j'arrive !

Il tendit ses valises au chauffeur qui les rangea dans le coffre, eut une pensée émue pour son brushing qui ne tiendrait jamais le coup face au vent, et se glissa dans la voiture à côté de son homme.

__So ? _

__We wanna go to London Palace Hostel please. _

__In Westminster...ok, it's going to be quiet long today... maybe... one hour to get your hostel, but it's because of the __weather__, there are many accident – but don't worry I'm a good driver. _

__Ok...is it okay if we...Sleep ? 'cause we are really tired ...__Jet lag__, you know..._

__Yeah, yeah, I know, don't worry about that. I will wake you up when we'll arrive ! Are you guys __American__ ? _

__No, no, I just can speak english … quiet well. My friend can't..We are from Japan._

__Quiet well ? Your english is perfect ! _

__Well...I know. Thank you._

_Ji-jin, arrête de parler anglais, j'comprends rien.

__What is he talking about ? _

__The poor boy is saying that he doesn't want us to talk. Cause he can't understand a word ! _

__Ha ha ha ! Sorry boy ! Hey, but, he is in London now, how is he going to do if he can't speak english at all ? _

__Oh, don't worry, I will stay with him all the time, we are together ! _

__Really ? Nice for him ! … But...you are together ? _

__Yes..._

__Is he...your brother ? He looks like you I think ! _

Un long silence gêné se mit alors à peser au dessus de leur voiture, écrasant Jin, le compressant complètement contre le siège.

_Jin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_...Il demande ce que j'entends par « on est ensemble. » Il demande si on est frères ou quelque chose de ce genre...

_Ah...

Le silence ne fut pas brisé, et le chauffeur se concentra un peu sur la route, se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être touché un point sensible.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire tu sais. Je sais que c'est encore bizarre pour toi, t'as le temps Jin...

Il disait ça sur un ton des plus naturel, mais jamais son coeur ne l'avait autant fait souffrir, jamais sa gorge ne s'était autant serrée, que devant l'hésitation de celui qui était pourtant sensé être son petit ami... Ce dernier le regarda, il semblait paniquer un petit peu, et son regard était perdu. Mais devant le visage faussement heureux et rassurant de Yuya, il soupira. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son kohai, et parla d'une voix ferme, directe :

__No, no, he is my boyfriend._

__Oh ! I see. Great. _

Takaki n'eut pas besoin de traduction. Il s'appuya contre l'épaule de Jin, chercha sa main du bout de ses doigts et s'endormit presque aussitôt, balloté par la voiture, mais rassuré et comblé.

Jin, lui, serrait la main de son petit ami en fixant l'horizon, et laissait son esprit vagabonder, priant pour que jamais le doute et l'anxiété ne prennent le dessus sur lui...Comme en ce moment même...

**A suivre ! **

Pour l'instant, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^ Oui je sais la saison colle pas trop au mois d'août...Mais j'aime l'hiver ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !

AkiNishikido


End file.
